The Werewolf Who Fell For A Blue Blood
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Ashlynn and her Sister move to America to be taught how to hunt and kill Blue Bloods. Ashlynn doesn't believe in vampires until she finds one on the way to school. Ashlynn isn't a red blood or a blue blood, but a werewolf. all OCs moving beside the story
1. Ashlynn Meets Alice

Ashlynn tapped her boots on the cement. She liked rain but when it was a wall of water on her and she had to walk to school? Not so much. Moving from her native country to America had seemed exciting until she realized her little sister was coming with her. The horse freak was a horse freak regardless of what country she lived in. Ashlynn stared at the horses and stuck her tong out at them. She didn't care how childish or lame she looked.

Alice: having fun being mean to the horses?  
>Ashlynn: stupid horses…stupid rain…stupid school uniform..stupid random girl…<br>Alice: I see…well I guess I'll see you in classes…  
>Ashlynn: huh..why?<br>Alice: your going to my school

Alice shook her head at Ashlynn and walked freely in the rain. Ashlynn cursed herself. She was being nice and you just had to snip at her…she mused to herself. She walked back out to the rain and caught up to the girl. Ashlynn had a secret and she couldn't let the smaller girl find out. She was a werewolf and she had to remain fictional as long as possible. She read the books that red bloods wrote and she enjoyed them. She rolled her eyes at vampires, she didn't believe in them. She was staying with her grandfather and he insisted on teaching her about them, how to find them. She resisted the teaching. Blue veins? Really, grandfather? She looked at the girl. She had a sweater over her white shirt, but she noticed the left hand holding her backpack strap. One her wrist, was blue markings.

Oh my god, I am walking beside a blue blood…a fucking vampire..fuck my life Ashlynn screamed inside her mind.


	2. Alice Meets A Hell Hound

Alice warmed abit during their walk and even showed her to her home room. Ashlynn couldn't hate her, she refused to hunt the girl. Blue Bloods were once angels, and looking into Alice's baby blue eyes, she could see it. Alice was drawing during English class and Ashlynn couldn't keep her eyes off the vampire.

She sat in lunch when her cell phone went off.

**Grandfather**: there are many vampires in your school. Take good notes  
><strong>Ashlynn<strong>: I will never hunt with you  
><strong>Grandfather<strong>: ah..I see…you met Alice then  
><strong>Ashlynn<strong>: I will never hunt  
><strong>Grandfather<strong>: such a shame, I will have to train your sister then  
><strong>Ashlynn<strong>: leave her out of this!

Alice looked at her and then over her shoulder to see the txts. Ashlynn looked up and saw terror in her baby blue eyes. She quickly shut the phone and pulled Alice by her wrists to the chair.

Ashlynn: I will never hurt you…he is mad man..and…  
>Alice: you're a hell hound, then?<br>Ashlynn: Im not sure what you mean…I'm a werewolf..  
>Alice: that's what a red blood calls them but we blue bloods or sliver bloods call them hell hounds<br>Ashlynn: that makes me sound evil…  
>Alice: it is said the hell hounds will bring the fallen, us vampires, to order again.<br>Ashlynn: that sounds like star wars…balance the force and all…  
>Alice: it kinda does..huh?<p>Ashlynn liked the sound of Alice's giggle and looked up when a group of blonds walked by. Ashlynn could tell they were also blue bloods and looked at Alice.<p>Alice: oh..right..those are the force twins, Jack and Mimi. Bitch one and Bitch two as I like to call them. Not all us Blue Bloods are like them. Rich and snobby, some of us are borederline poor, like that girl, Schuyler. She makes goth look hip. I would look like a zombie, I'm too pale.  
>Ashlynn: why would we hunt your kind?<br>Alice: some of us can't behave, some of us like to cause pain and suffering. It's really bad of us…  
>Ashlynn: he's going to teach my sister…<br>Alice: won't do him any good, only the first borns have the trait. Your sister is a pure red blood.  
>Ashlynn: no wonder I want to straggle her atlease 7 times a day…<br>Alice: makes me glad I'm an only child  
>Ashlynn: must be lonely…<br>Alice: we blue bloods walk alone until we find our fated mates, though some of us are bondless. I can't remember what I am, I'm only 14 so it'll take me until I'm 21 to remember everything. 


End file.
